


Best Served Fluffy

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series, Real Genius (1985)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Popcorn, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda buys Duncan a special gift. This is where she found the gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amanda's Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2866) by McJude. 



"You don't say."

"Oh, but I do say, my dear lady."

Amanda blinked and returned a tentative smile to the thousand-watt bulb smile that had been turned on her. A moment ago she'd been listening to the sales-pitch from a teenaged boy and taken her eyes off him for just a teeny-tiny moment to check if Dagotchi was still searching the crowd for her, and when she'd turned back an adult version of the boy was standing there.

"Daaaaad," the boy complained, half warning, half whining, and still young enough to get away with the tone of voice.

"Not now, son," the father said. "I'm divorced," he explained, giving a one shoulder shrug that made him seem apologetic rather than offensive.

Amanda raised an eyebrow. She'd stumbled across Dagotchi, unfortunately, while shopping and the man had been most persistent in pursuing her. She'd finally fled into this emporium of something-or-other--she glanced at the banner hanging overhead--an exposition of cutting edge scientific products for the consumer. It certainly seemed very upscale. Dagotchi appeared to be gone, but she should remain hidden in the crowd for a few minutes yet before slipping away. In the meantime, this could be fun. "I'm sorry to hear that," she told the man, then picked up a packet of product from in front of her, glancing at it. "Tell me more about…." What was this booth selling? "Your popcorn?" she finished brightly.

"I would be delighted to do so." The man handed her a business card. "Chris Knight." Beside him, his son rolled his eyes before going to catch another hapless potential customer at the other end of the table. "I'm sure you've seen popcorn before, but this is new and improved popcorn."

"Is it?" she prodded. She glanced at the card: Knight Works, Christopher Knight and Albert Knight, Vagabond and Entrepreneur.

"Half the size to begin with but double the delight when popped." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and Amanda grinned at the innuendo. This was a slick salesman indeed; she'd need to look sharp. "Look, here," he said, and held out a handful of kernels. They were indeed smaller than usual, looking like undeveloped popcorn runts. "And here." He held up his other hand, which held only three popped pieces. They were fluffy, white and looked exactly like popcorn except for the fact that they were each the size of a ping-pong ball.

"They're huge!" she said, delighted.

"Why, thank you," he said and winked at her. "I'm quite proud of them."

If she had been any younger, she'd have blushed. Instead, she said, "May I?" At his nod, she reached forward and plucked up a popped kernel and tasted it. She nodded in approval. "Very good."

"We've improved on the taste, also."

Amanda licked the tip of her finger provocatively, playing the game, and when Chris Knight's eyes brightened, knew she'd evened the playing field. "Improved? How ever did you manage it?"

He waved a dismissive hand. "Genetics. Jellyfish genes and whatnot. We packed the starch in the popcorn tighter, but in a less random pattern, so that when the hydration on the inside is heated to explosive proportions, the corn is popped in a maximizing fashion. Hence, a smaller kernel, and a bigger popcorn. It's all very scientific, really."

"It's amazing."

He nodded. "You can see the usefulness of it. Less packaging. More food. We've already got contracts with food distribution labels and some charity organizations that are interested in its applications." He looked dreamy for a moment, his attention gone somewhere else for a moment. "Applications of a serious nature."

"You've always been interested in…food?"

The dreamy look vanished and was replaced by a mischievous, shrewd look. "I used to be into lasers, but food is tastier. Plus, the interaction between food and lasers can be really messy."

Amanda's interest perked up. There was a story there.

~~~

 

"Hello, darlings!" Amanda breezed into the loft, her arms full of shopping bags.

"Amanda?" Duncan rolled out of bed, covering himself with the sheet. "Amanda! It's one o'clock in the morning!"

"Is it?" She wrinkled her nose and glanced at her watch. Actually, she was surprised she hadn't caught Methos in the bed with Duncan. The two of them were still so new to each other that they hadn't yet invited her to join them, a matter of which she was impatient to rectify. Selfish men. Always thinking of themselves.

Which *hurt*. Methos taking her place in Duncan's bed, no matter that the silly lump seemed to actually want a long term relationship instead of the repetitive short term ones she preferred. She didn't begrudge them being together, but it was getting in the *way* of her personal Duncan enjoyment time.

"It *is*." Duncan huffed. "What are you doing here?"

"Spreading the Christmas joy!"

"It's still October."

"I'm a little early this year, that's all. Besides, what if I'm not around here for Christmas this year? One never knows where one might be, after all." She craned her neck to glance about behind Duncan, who was practicing being a wall in front of her. "Where's Methos?"

"Not here." Duncan tried to glare at her, but she could tell he wasn't really upset at seeing her. "Just like you shouldn't be. Here, that is."

"I see. Well." Amanda rummaged around in her shopping bags until she finally pulled out a cheerfully wrapped package. "This is for you. For when Christmas does arrive." She pushed it into Duncan's hands, and he took it.

"Thank you," he said automatically. "Now, will you go, please?"

"You're no fun anymore," she accused. "You've that great big bed and no Methos here, and--"

"And I'm trying to sleep. I've got a meeting in the morning." He grabbed her shoulders and steered her towards the door.

"But, Duncan!" she protested, but he kept pushing and eventually she was at the threshold. "Okay, okay, okay!" She wedged herself into the doorframe. "Just promise me you'll keep the present out, so you won't forget it?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "Amanda."

She fiddled with the edge of his sheet. "You're so *preoccupied* lately with things. With Methos. And I'm--"

"Still my best girl," he said, the lines of his face softening. "You know I love you. Very much. Just not at one in the morning!"

She looked up at him through her lashes. "And the present?"

He sighed, but his eyes were still full of soft emotions. "I'll keep it out."

"Good." She pressed forward, stole a quick kiss from his indulgent mouth, grabbed her other bags and retreated gracefully. With a twitch of her hips, she strolled down the street towards her car, thinking of things that began with the lovely letter 'L': lasers, lightning, and lex talionis.


End file.
